Caught Redhanded
by Mage of the Heart
Summary: Alex finds another imaginative doodle from her DCI, and decides to mix it up a little. MATURE READERS ONLY. Rating M. Very smutty. GAlex


**I don't own the Ashes to Ashes characters**

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you__._

**Bad Things- Jace Everett**

**(I can't believe I am writing another one so soon!)**

**---**

CID was silent as the day dragged on, uneventful but for a shoplifting case early that morning which was solved almost immediately. Gene Hunt sat at his desk with a notepad and a pen, absently drawing another doodle to add to the sizeable collection currently being stored –and locked- in his bottom drawer. He knew Alex knew about them, but apparently she didn't see fit to tell him so. In fact, he wouldn't have known that she knew at all if she hadn't walked in on several occasions and granted that day's fantasy doodle without any prompting whatsoever. Not so impressive, he reasoned, if the doodles were simply depicting the normal act of sex, but when he'd specifically drawn out a series of positions, it seemed rather obscene that she would allow them in that exact order without an aid of some kind. Especially, he reasoned, when the first position involved her and the abandoned bar in Luigi's in the dead of night. It was hardly a common call, was it?

Today, he felt inventive, and his hands toyed with the handcuffs in his overcoat pocket as he thought out how best to depict this particular image. It was difficult to stick cuffs around a stick-woman's wrist, he soon discovered, but carefully laid the image out as best he could before his DI stormed in unannounced. He looked up and his hand tore the page free, burying it in his pocket as he rose to his feet to meet her. She walked around the desk and seated herself on top of a stack of case notes. He should have been bothered, he told himself, but she wouldn't listen to him even if he did have a barney about it. He sat himself down again, raising his eyebrow towards her as she looked at him, apparently thoughtful.

"Can I help you, Bols?" He smirked, twiddling his pen in his fingers as she tapped her toe impatiently. She met his eyes and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I doubt it, Guv, but thank you," her lips turned up at the corners slightly as he leant back in his chair and inclined his head politely.

"Why's that then Bollykegs?" his hand played across her thigh, dancing lightly across the denim of her skin tight jeans while he looked at her with an expression of utter boredom. She closed her eyes very briefly, then looked back at him and smiled.

"Oh it's nothing... I'm just completely and utterly _drenched._" The accentuation of that one word caught his attention like nothing else could have done, and if he hadn't already been looking at her, he'd have cricked his neck with the speed of his reaction to it. Alex fluttered her eyelashes, then said softly, "its Ray's fault, anyway, Guv... he just looks so_... rugged_!"

Gene's hand gripped her thigh tightly as he slid closer to her, looking up at her as she bit her lip and looked at him coyly. "Right, Bols... anything else?" His teeth were gritted and Alex smiled, shaking her head in satisfaction.

"No, no that's it... I suppose the only way to help myself is to go and proposition Ray, wouldn't you agree?" She was toying with him and he hated it, but he couldn't even begin to play along. She did it often enough; it was Vic she'd pretended to fall for last time, and he'd gotten so pissed off he'd dragged her to the mens room and told her in exquisite detail what he, not Vic, could do to her... needless to say, she hadn't felt the need to repeat that particular 'crush', but he was always on the lookout for the next one, knowing he'd get unreasonably riled and jealous.

"Only if you want a greedy-grope and a quickie in a back alley with his head between your tits!" His voice was a low growl and Alex visibly shivered.

"Oh that sounds wonderful..." her eyes were closed, her head thrown back, and Gene was seriously close to throwing her down over the desk and having his filthy way with her.

He moved closer, hands on her hips as he let out a soft growl and spoke in a sultry undertone. "I'll do it five times better and last ten times longer than bloody Raymondo, Drake!"

Her eyes were glittering as she leant forwards to whisper in his ear. "Prove it!" With a flirtatious wink, she slid from the table and walked towards the office door. "I'll meet you out the back alley in five minutes, Mr Hunt... and if you're not there, then I suppose DS Carling will get to prove his efficiency once and for all!"

He was round the table and pressed against her in a second, hands on her buttocks as he growled possessively in her ear. Her own hands grabbed his waist for support as she swayed at the effect of his closeness. "I'd rather chew off my own testicles, Bols. He can keep his paws off an' all." His mouth was barely an inch from hers and she closed the distance, relaxing against him and sliding her hands more comfortably around him, pulling his overcoat slightly back. He kissed her possessively, then pulled back with a dark, lustful look in his eyes.

"Three minutes, Bollyknickers. You better run."

----

Once in the main office of CID, Alex unfolded the crumpled piece of paper she had seen Gene hastily tuck away, the same one that she had just extracted from deep within his overcoat pocket, a smirk spreading over her face as she saw his familiar trademark doodling. Heading over to Ray, she leant on his desk, fully aware that Gene would be watching from within the confines of his own office, and spoke calmly and levelly. "Ray, do you have spare cuffs? I've lost mine. Me and the Guv are off on a call... any spare?"

Ray shrugged, puffing on his cigarette as he unclipped the cuffs and handed them over without complaint. "Enjoy that," he said, tilting his head in the direction of Gene, who was currently looking towards the pair of them with murder in his eyes. "He looks like a cheery git."

Alex smiled. "Oh he's just got a knot in his knickers, that's all." She tucked the cuffs out of sight and nodded her thanks. "We'll see you later."

Without another word, she sauntered out of CID, with Gene close on her heels as he stormed out of his private office, slamming his door and glaring daggers at Ray as he went.

---

He knew she wasn't doing anything... they were just talking, and that was fine... or at least it would be, if she wasn't leaning over his desk with her tits on show down her top, with Ray looking down at them like a deer panting for sodding water.

He didn't know what Ray had given her, he just saw them both reaching toward one another, and the smile on her face as she sauntered off, looking back over her shoulder at him. He'd seen Ray inclining his head towards Gene himself, and he didn't bloody like it. He could handle the fact Alex was gorgeous, and that Ray's natural reaction was to flirt, but he didn't need to put up with the two of them getting cosy just to make him uncomfortable.

He stormed out of his office, set on making her his once and for all, without any questions or room for uncertainty.

---

She was in the alley out back only thirty seconds ahead of himself, but in that time she'd managed to sprawl herself against the railings of a fire escape with an elegance and air of seductiveness that he didn't think he'd witnessed from any woman in the whole of his existence. He looked over her appraisingly, at her hands wrapped around separate railings, one leg straight out while the other was bent and on the wall, the white boots she wore looking out of place and bloody arousing in stark contrast to the dark alleyway before them.

Gene didn't say a word as he advanced on her, pressing the length of his body to hers and feeling her melt in response. With a smile, he leant forwards, lips teasing the skin at her neck very briefly before he pulled her flush against him, stifling a groan as she wrapped her arms around his back, holding him as close as was physically possible, her crotch brushing his as she trembled in his arms.

"Tell me, Bols... does Ray get you shaking like a bleeding jellyfish without even kissing you?" His voice was a low, fierce growl, and she trembled in response.

"I think he'd give you a good run for your money..." she wanted to tangle her fingers in his hair and let him take her right then, but resisted, smiling at the possibility of further rankling the Manc lion. It worked. His hands shot to her arms, pinioning them against the railings above her head with a glitter of lust in his eyes.

"Really, Bols?" He leant forwards to breathe lightly on the V of her blouse, privately enjoying the view before bringing his lips back to her ear. "I reckon you'd be gushin' for the Gene Genie before Carling even got a dribble outta you..."

"So crude!" She murmured agreeably, turning her face in an attempt to capture his mouth, but he turned away, moving his lips to her neck, remaining just out of reach of her own as he sucked and nibbled his way down to the valley between her breasts, hoisting her up with one arm whilst the other held her hands above their heads still. He left a trail of marks across her skin, perfectly visible next to her clothes, standing out like sore thumbs from the creamy alabaster of her normal skin tone. He heard her whimper of approval, felt her legs wrap around his waist and her arms struggle against his restraint. Using her legs to anchor her to him, he pressed her firmly to the wall, both hands holding hers above them as he growled gruffly and in complete demand into her skin.

"Don't bloody struggle," he grunted. "Gunna show you just how good I am Bols... fuck Ray and his teeny bollucks..."

"Oh I'd like that," she said with exaggerated enthusiasm. He pressed his hips harder into hers, biting down hard on her neck.

"Like fuck would you, he wouldn't even make you grunt. Want a real man, Bols, or a nancy poofter with a blow up dong?" He wasn't quite sure where that insult had come from, since he didn't believe Ray to be either a nancy or a poofter, but it was getting to him, and he knew she wanted it to, but he had to please her, didn't he? She wanted it, wanted him, and he was going to be exactly what she wanted; raw, passionate, possessive and incredible; the Gene Genie at his very best.

"A real man would let go of my hands," she teased seductively. Gene met her eyes, unadulterated lust blazing in their depths.

"A real woman could handle being relieved of their use," he retorted, giving as good as he got. She smiled at him.

"But a real woman likes to use her hands for dark deeds... and if there's no hands..." she pouted down at him, grinding herself against him with her hips and eliciting a deep groan of agreement from him.

"Good women know how to use their mouths in equal measure!" His eyes glinted, hands still gripping her wrists tightly, though not hard enough to cause her any pain.

With a smirk, Alex leant forwards and whispered. "I'll use both, and I'll swallow, if you let go of my hands this second..."

She was free in a flash, giggling as his mouth devoured hers and his hands fell to the curve of her bottom, caressing her lightly through the fabric of her jeans as he fervently plunged into her mouth with his tongue, treasuring the responsive moans and whimpers as he ground against her, pressing her into the railings and causing some discomfort. When he finally pulled back, he looked down at her lips, swollen and red, and he hardly hid a whimper of his own. "Down." He ordered breathily, and she smirked, dropping her legs from his waist and falling to her knees before him. Her hands went straight to his buckle, working quickly and unconsciously as she looked up at him, lips wet and parted, eyes wide and hair in disarray. He thought he was going to combust with arousal. "Don't look at me," he muttered, "the lamp needs bloody rubbing."

With a seductive smirk, Alex lowered her eyes, unzipping his trousers and lowering his boxers enough that he was accessible to her. With a soft moan, she leant forwards, eyes closed as she took the head into her mouth, humming her pleasure as she did so, forcing him to grip her head tight in his hands as she began to move up and down his length, tongue flicking out along him whilst her hands moved down to cup his testicles, providing a gentle massage that forced him to let out an impressive stream of profanities, even by his standards.

"Good girl," he groaned, "bloody good girl..." She hummed in agreement, hands moving to his waist as she continued to attend to him with her mouth, slipping off him only to trace his length with the very tip of her tongue, placing soft kisses along the whole of his rod whilst her hands worked two items free of his belt hooks. He didn't notice, didn't care or know anything in that moment other than the fact he was getting sucked off in an almost fully public place by his inferior officer, throbbing and pulsing as her mouth engulfed and worked him again. He couldn't take much more. "You best swallow, Drake," he grunted. "Don't wanna waste a drop... bloody good..." he let out a final utterance of his bliss, hands holding her head in place as he released himself within her warm mouth, feeling her tongue seeking out each drop from his tip before pulling back, swallowing, her gulp visible as she looked up at him, hands still on his waist.

"Satisfied?" She said throatily, slightly deterred by his salty taste, but knowing he'd show his appreciation later. He readjusted his jeans and boxers with a slow nod.

"I'll give you a good reference, if that's what you're after..." his breath came short as he pulled her to her feet, catching her mouth with his and pressing her once more against the uncomfortable railings. "You're turn, 'ey Bols?"

Alex smiled, "I should like to think so..."

He braced himself against the railing with his hand, using the banister as a support as he tried to catch his breath. Alex's hand stroked along the length of his arm, his eyes closed to the sensation before he pressed his mouth to hers fiercely. She sighed into his mouth, enjoying the passion of his kiss, her hand still on his arm.

There were two quick, successive clicks, and Gene's head snapped up as Alex fastened handcuffs around his wrist and the banister itself. He looked at her with undisguised shock. "What the bloody 'ell Bols?"

She grinned, taking advantage of his shock to push him around so that it was his back to the wall, not hers. He growled, free hand shooting forward to grab her, but she jumped backwards, smiling in satisfaction at the sight of her flushed DCI cuffed to the dingy railings of a backstreet. "Is that any way to treat your host, Mister Hunt?"

His jaw was set tight, then he looked at her in amusement as though he had just remembered something of utter importance. "You're forgetting the fact I've got the Master Key to your cuffs Bollyknickers." His hand went to his belt, aiming for the hook at the back where he kept all of his keys, only to discover that they weren't there. Looking up at her, he saw Alex dangling the keys in front of her, a smile on her face as she looked over him appraisingly.

"I'm the first female DI for a reason, Guv... I believe these are yours?" She grinned and leant against the opposite wall, eyes full of mischief. "You look good in cuffs," she said suggestively, "maybe you should wear them more often..." Her hands trailed down her stomach slowly, and he fooled himself into thinking she was going to strip. Instead, her hands simply brought forward another pair of cuffs, which she spun on her finger thoughtfully. "I'd love to use these as well," she murmured, "but then how would you fuck me? I'm not strong enough to hold myself up... so I suppose leaving you with one hand free could be beneficial... for both of us."

Gene raised one eyebrow. "I don't see how having one arm cuffed is going to be bloody beneficial Bols. And if it's more of your psycho-pish-posh, I really can't be arsed at this particular moment in time."

"Can't you?" She grinned, "not even when you think that just across the street is the whole of your team... the whole of CID..." she placed the keys and cuffs out of his reach, then swayed her hips seductively as she approached him. "I could just walk off and tell them I've found their DCI cuffed up with his pants around his ankles... mmm... I think that would go down well..."

"You're bluffing," he growled. "They'd bloody know it was you. Not complete retards..."

"But who, Gene, would get the stick for being so... _submissive_.... to a female officer?" she smiled, coming back into touching distance. His free arm shot out and around her waist almost instantaneously, bringing her against him flush and tight. He twisted her against the railings again, with no resistance. When his only free hand went to her jeans and couldn't undo the button, he knew why she looked so bloody self-satisfied.

"Would you like a hand?" She asked politely, smirking unashamedly up at him. "Only, I have the feeling that this..." she popped the button with ease, "might come in handy?"

"Gunna pay for this Bols..." he unzipped her jeans and slid his hand into her pants, thumb gently teasing her clit as he slid two fingers within her tight passage, slowly and teasingly. "Slow... slow's good, 'ey Bols? Better than a rough shag against the wall of a back street, right?"

She was soaking, her body quaking at his words and his touch. She refused to let him see her giving in, gently rubbing her hips against his hands and closing her eyes, murmuring softly under her breath. "Slow's good Ray... so good..." the devious smirk on her face told him all he needed to know, and instantly his fingers were pumping into her with a ferocity she hadn't predicted or imagined, but loved all the same.

"I'm not Ray, Bols, and well you know it... Trying to make me jealous? It's working. I'm a bloody dangerous man you know, Bolly? You've seen me in action, seen me come undone... I can be fricking terrifying and have your knickers in knots and over your head like a bat out of hell..." he roughly stroked her clit, biting into her neck before whispering, just as her climax took her, "don't tease me, Bols, 'cause you won't like it when I'm angry. Ray can stare at your tits and arse all day if needs be, but you never, _ever,_ give him the incentive to touch them, understand? 'Cause as far as I'm concerned, they're sole property of the Gene Genie!" She was quivering under his touch and he worried briefly if he'd gone too far, if his possessive nature had shown out to the point that it scared her... he was momentarily terrified, wanting to take it back, when suddenly she'd thrown her arms round his neck, slamming him back into the railings so hard he bruised, and his arm jarred slightly as the cuffs pulled at him. He let out a grunt of pain, but mingled with her passionate attentions it was heaven and he'd never known anything like it. He was hard to the point of pain and didn't understand how being half-hindered with the use of his arm, unable to move more than a metre, turned him on quite so much. Her mouth was assaulting his own, tongues battling as his free arm crushed her against him. She had one leg wrapped around the back of his own, arms around him, hand tangled in his soft blonde hair whilst she ground her hips roughly against him.

"Fuck... Gene... need you..." she moaned softly as he attacked her neck with his lips, her hand sliding down his back and round to his trousers, pushing them and his boxers lower down his hips.

"Trousers, off," he growled in her ear. "Can't fuck you otherwise."

She looked at him in contemplation. If she did what he said, she was pretty much relinquishing her power over him... but then, if she didn't, she couldn't have what she wanted, and she couldn't bear the thought of going back into CID without being sated. She released her hold on him, undoing her boots quickly and pushing her trousers down her body, pulling her long blouse down enough that it would cover her buttocks from view. Gene watched in frustration; every second was too long, and his wrist hurt as a result of kissing her so uncontrollably whilst restrained; certain angles made the metal dig into him, and he was unwilling to relent his passion simply for less pain, but while he had to dwell on it, it bloody hurt.

"Hurry up," he growled, just as she slid the jeans off her ankles and dropped them, "I haven't got all bloody day!" He pressed her roughly back against the railing once more, hauling her back up with one arm and shoving into the quick of her instantly.

---

It was heaven and hell all at once.

Heaven, because it felt so _bloody_ good! Because he was going to shag her until she couldn't walk straight, and because her perfume smelt so damn delectable as he sucked and bit her neck without any hesitation.

Hell, because he knew that he'd never live this down with her once he got home, and because he was going to have to work with her smug self-satisfied grin for the rest of the day, and put up with the fact that, if he argued with her, that knowing, scheming smirk would spread over her face and he'd have to practically kiss the ground she walked on so she wouldn't tell everyone else..

It pissed him off that she'd bested him, but looking at her wanton expression, he reasoned that there were worse things she could have had him do; at least he'd got one hell of a blowjob out of the whole experience. She always was good at that...

"Fuck, Bols," he grunted, thrusting hard and fast into her, breath laboured and heavy, the arm wrapped around her waist hurting as it was pressed with varying force and at different angles into the metal of the railings to which he was tied. "Gunna pay for this later... gunna pay..." he groaned as she squeezed him tighter between her legs, her breath brushing his ear as he rammed into her repeatedly.

"Hope so..." she gasped, "really hope so... mmm.... so good..." He turned his face to hers, pressing their lips together and keeping her head pressed against the railing as he completely possessed both her body and mind with his touch. She was whimpering against him and he knew she was close...

---

He didn't move for several minutes after they were done. He stayed buried in her, arm still tight around her, his tight grip leaving bruises the size of his fingers in the soft flesh of her back but neither of them bothered to care.

Eventually, Alex pushed gently on his shoulders and slid from him, picking up her discarded jeans in scarlet embarrassment as she stood, in the middle of the alley, getting dressed. Gene watched with smug amusement, glad that it wasn't just him experiencing private humiliation; after all, it was all her fault. Eventually she bent down to pick up the keys from the floor, walking over to him and smiling slightly as she unlocked his cuffs. "Good job nobody ever comes down here," she smiled, "or we might be in trouble."

Gene raised an eyebrow as she spoke, her hands unclasping the metal on his wrist. "I think it's fair to say _we_ just came down here..." Alex flushed slightly, hooking the cuffs on her belt and pressing a swift kiss to his lips.

"We better get back..." she said softly before he could respond. "They'll be wondering where we are."

"They think we're on a job," he grunted, rubbing his sore wrist in frustration to try and work the knots out of it. "We can take as long as we need."

She smiled. "We'll have another go later, ok?"

Making an odd noise of what she assumed to be agreement, Gene followed her out of the alley, both having readjusted their clothing to be presentable.

"Handcuffs, Bolly?" He muttered as they entered CID again. Alex grinned.

"I was really stealing your own idea... I just readjusted it ever so slightly to meet my own ends..." and with that, she pressed the crumpled up page from his notepad into his hand, a devious smirk on her lips as she swayed back over to her desk.

He blinked, then followed, standing next to her desk and saying rather loudly, "right, Drake, you can stay after hours tonight and learn how to properly cuff a suspect, understand?"

The rest of CID turned to look at them and Alex tried her best not to blush as both Ray and Chris stifled giggles at her apparent lack of expertise. Deciding it was best not to miss the opportunity, she nodded slowly and replied, "yes Guv... and while you're at it, perhaps you could teach me how to get out of them, since I'm sure you're the kind of man who can wriggle out of tight situations like that... especially when it's a woman holding the key..." her eyes glinted dangerously, and Gene ground his jaw briefly, before heading into his own office and slamming his door to the astounded gasps, following by the dawning recognition and the raucous laughter.

---

Three hours later found his DI cuffed to the table in the interview room, face down with each limb cuffed to a separate leg of the table.

Gene didn't even bother to look smug.

---

**Turned out to be much more smutty than I intended. Ah well nevermind... **


End file.
